Losing All Respect
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Esmerelda finds her sister in tears after parents evening and Ethel admits what happens with her mother. WW 2017. Oneshot. Missing Scene from Series One Episode Eight.


A/N: An idea I got take takes place during series one of TWW 2017. I thought the way the Parents Evening episode ended with her mother could have had something an little extra showing how Ethel was affected which is how this happened. Missing Scene from Series One Episode Eight - Maud's Big Mistake.

* * *

 **Losing All Respect**

* * *

Ethel Hallow was in her room in a fit of rage. She was so angry right now she was unable to control her temper. Nightstar her cat, ran away as the girl started wrecking her bedroom, throwing things around. The girl picked up her school books throwing them onto the floor and then pushing everything on her desk onto the floor. It had been an long time since Ethel had trashed her bedroom but right now she was so angry she was surprised she did not have sparks shooting out of her fingers.

The girl picked up a book and throw it near her bedroom door just as Esmerelda walked in and saw it was about to hit her. Luckily for her, Esmerelda had learned to have quick reactions with two younger sisters as things could happen so fast so she lifted her hand stopping the book from hitting her and letting it fall to the floor.

"Ethel...what are you doing?" Esmerelda asked the younger blonde annoyed. Ethel turned away from her sister folding her arms and Esmie stepped into the room looking at the now completely trashed room.

"Ethie...this place is a tip" Esmerelda told her sister annoyed her sister had trashed her bedroom.

"Yes well we can't all be perfect like you and have perfect rooms" Ethel replied. Esmerelda narrowed her eyebrows confused, Ethel was clearly angry, but this was a new level even for Ethel.

"What?" Esmerelda asked confused not sure what the hell her sister was going on about.

"Oh just go away Esmie" Ethel replied literally shaking with rage. Esmerelda sighed but then remembered the reason she had come to see her baby sister in the first place.

"No I will not go away, I came to ask you how parents evening went" Esmerelda asked gently. Esmerelda knew how excited Ethel had been about the day, the girl had been going on about it for weeks so she did not understand why the girl was now so angry.

Ethel turned around so fast at this question Esmerelda jumped not expecting her to do that. She saw her sister's eyes were swimming with unfallen tears and then she started to shout at her again.

"Oh just get out will you" Ethel shouted as she let out a sob not able to help it.

"Ethie...Ethie what is wrong?" Esmerelda asked now only concerned for her sister.

Ethel did not reply but sat herself down on her bed and started to cry loudly into her hands, sobbing badly.

* * *

Esmerelda had to stand there for a few moments just looking at her sister in shock. Ethel was not the type to cry, especially in front of other people, the girl was not always happy but she was normally able to keep her tears in so Esmerelda did not understand what had made her sister so upset.

After these thoughts had ran through the eldest girl's head she walked over to her sister and sat next to her on the bed, before lifting her arm wondering if she should dare to put her arm around her, Ethel had a temper and Esmerelda did not fancy being cursed because she invaded her personal space.

Ethel sobbed more into her hands and Esmerelda told herself she did not care what happened right now, she could not sit there and listen to her sister cry and do nothing about it so the girl put her arm around her sister waiting for her punishment to begin from that action.

Ethel surprised Esmerelda by moving so she was leaning her head on her shoulder, something rare for the girl who was always pushing her sister away, Esmerelda stroked the young girl's head before she started to speak gently.

"What on earth happened? Did mum get angry because of the stuff between you and Mildred?" Esmerelda asked. It was the only logical reason she could come up with about why Ethel would be this upset.

Ethel shook her head. She didn't want to tell Esmie, it hurt her to admit what had happened, she did not want to admit her mother could not be bothered with her.

"No...she didn't even turn up" Ethel replied as she cried more admitting it. Esmerelda stroked her sister's hair but sat there confused.

"Yes she did, I spoke to her just before the evening started, I saw her" Esmerelda replied not understanding what Ethel meant.

"Esmie...she...she..." Ethel started not wanting to admit it. Her chest was hurting so much with thinking about it right now.

"She what?" Esmerelda asked a bit louder than she intended as she was frustrated with not knowing exactly what had happened.

"It wasn't her Esmie...she used a projection spell..." Ethel told her sister quietly speaking into her shoulder.

Esmerelda could not help but fall silent at that comment as her sister's words really hit her. A projection spell: a spell that allows a person to be seen by other people when they are not there, the person can also interact with others but as they are a projection they can not physically touch a person, It was a spell that was highly useful sometimes but this was low.

Esmerelda wished their mother had just not turned up, it would have hurt Ethel a lot sure but this, the lying and the deceit was a lot worse for the young girl and Esmerelda suddenly felt really sad, her sister had been so looking forward to this day so why...why would their mother do that to her? Why could their mother not let Ethel be happy for once as she congratulated her on her achievements?

"Oh Ethie..." Esmerelda replied not sure how to respond as she heard what her mother had done.

"I suppose you will defend her...tell me how much she loves me she was just 'busy' right?" Ethel asked knowing this is what her sister normally did.

Ethel was right. Esmerelda did usually defend their mother but not for the woman's benefit mind you but for her sister. She wanted her sister to believe their mother loved her and she was just struggling to make time to talk to her as she was busy with work and Sybil, she did not want to tell her sister their mother hated her because she could not stand to see her sister so hurt by them words. She always did it at home to, tried to make her sister believe their mother loved her, not wanting her sister to realise their mother treated her differently, she was a young child, she did not want her to notice. But this time Esmie was not going to defend the woman's actions because how could she? The woman had tricked her daughter into thinking she cared when she knew she was more likely than not going to get caught, it was almost as if the woman had done it on purpose with the intend to hurt Ethel, as if she enjoyed hurting her middle child.

No this time the woman had gone to far even by Esmerelda's standards, it was something super low that Esmerelda just could not defend it, if the woman wanted to sort it out, she would have to sort her mess herself, she was not going to make it easy for her.

"Not this time...I can't defend what she did it was really disgusting" Esmerelda told her sister seriously. She actually felt sick at what her mother had done.

"Why does she hate me so much Esmie...why does she not love me like she does you and Sybil?" Ethel asked quietly through her sobs. That was the moment Esmerelda decided she was no longer going to lie to her sister, there was no point anyway, Ethel already knew the truth.

"I honestly don't know why Ethie, I really wish I did" Esmerelda replied telling her sister the truth. She didn't know why but she was admitting she knew their mother did not care for her.

"Is it because I am bad? Because I am always in trouble is that why?" Ethel asked so desperate to know the answer.

"I don't know Ethie, but I don't think it is that because she was off with you for as long as I can remember...from before you had a chance to misbehave...I am really sorry Ethie" Esmerelda told her sister sadly as she stroked her hair more wishing she could do something.

"It is not your fault...you never told her to treat me like this" Ethel replied sadly her crying gradually stopping.

"I know but I feel guilty how she fawns over Sybil and I, I really wish she wouldn't" Esmerelda replied not liking how her mother treated them all so differently."I am sorry you had such a bad parents evening I know how much you were looking forward to it" Esmerelda told her sister feeling bad she had had such a bad day.

"I was so happy when I saw her there, it was like suddenly I could tell myself she did care, she had come especially for me and then I found out it was all lies..." Ethel replied telling her sister how hurt she was right now. How much it had hurt her when she found out everything was lies.

"I really am sorry about how she treats you, you really don't deserve it you know, don't blame yourself it is not your fault" Esmerelda told her sister knowing her parents had the problem and not Ethel. Ethel could be difficult but she had good aspects about her too her parents just never bothered to try and learn them. In that moment the elder girl lost respect for her mother, she did not like the type of person she was.

"I just want a mum who loves me like everyone else, someone who is proud of my achievements" Ethel replied sadly. She had stopped crying but had her head still on her sister's shoulder as she admitted her biggest desire.

"Well I know it doesn't count for much but I am proud of you, I always am even when you mess up I am proud of your achievements, all of them" Esmerelda told her sister trying to tell her someone was proud even if it was not who she wanted to be proud.

Ethel managed a small smile at that "Thanks Esmerelda, it does mean a lot actually that someone as perfect as you would be proud of me" Ethel replied feeling slightly happier.

"Perfect? I am not perfect, don't think I am ever more important than you because I am not" Esmerelda told Ethel wanting her to realise her worth. She knew it had been droned into Ethel from a young age she was better when it just was not true.

"Why do you always have a way of making me feel better when I don't want to feel better?" Ethel ashed annoyed she was feeling happy. Why did her sister have to say the right things all the time?

"Because secretly...I am a witch, I have powers!" Esmerelda told Ethel trying to make her feel better and it worked because Ethel started to laugh, the girl kept laughing at her sister's awful joke laughing so much she lay on her stomach laughing into her mattress.

* * *

"It wasn't that funny!" Esmerelda told her giggling herself.

"It was funny because it was so awful! Honestly Esmie, don't become a comedian" Ethel replied shaking her head.

Both girls jumped out of their skins as the door suddenly opened and HB walked in, the sisters just stared not wanting to get caught doing something she didn't like.

"Esmerelda Hallow what are you doing in here!? It is almost time for lights out" the dark haired teacher said to the older pupil.

Esmerelda gulped and tried to think what to say. She would not tell Hecate about what had happened, it was really none of her business, so she thought of something on the spot.

"Well I was just..." Esmerelda started to say.

"Yes?" Hecate replied raising her eyebrows.

"I was just saying goodnight to Ethie that is all, goodnight Ethie" Esmerelda said kissing the girl on the forehead. Hecate stood there faking a smile.

"Oh well isn't that sweet" Hecate started to say

"Yes I think so" Esmie replied happily.

Hecate dropped her smile "Yes well you have said goodnight now of to bed" Hecate said lifting her hand causing the eldest to disappear as she transferred her to her room.

"As for you bed now!" Hecate shouted to Ethel who nodded and happily started to get into bed.

"Goodnight Miss Hardbroom I hope you have a pleasant sleep" Ethel said cheerfully as Hecate closed the door but the woman was confused, Ada had told her what had happened with Mrs Hallow so why was the girl so happy? She had expected anger or sadness not happiness. Hecate shook her head not understanding as she went to the next bedroom.

Ethel got into bed feeling so much happier than she had a hour ago, Esmeralda telling her she was proud of her achievements, someone as amazing and as smart as Esmerelda meant a lot to her which is why the girl felt the aching that had been there all evening begin to fade as she stroked Nightstar and smiled. This day had certainty being bad but Ethel was glad it had ended so well.


End file.
